Ariel & Belle: A Human in Atlantica
by Crazy Cat Lady
Summary: Overjoyed that Ariel is alive and well, King Triton invites both his daughter and Belle to Atlantica for celebrations. However, he believes it best that Belle's true identity be kept a secret for now... but secrets have a way of coming out...
1. Chapter 1

Eep. So when I say "expect something within a week" that's procrastinator talk for "within a month if you're lucky". Well at least it's here. Not that much happens in this chapter, but oh well. Enjoy ZE SEQUEL!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Nightmares"**

The sun had already set, casting a creeping shadow upon the world. A lone figure sat upon the sand, gazing dreamily out toward the distant horizon. Their mind was abuzz with a tempest of possibilities; of unexplored boundaries, of incomparable adventure.

Growing anxious, they splashed their turquoise-colored tail in the ocean's shallows, mostly for a distraction. They could sense the enormity of the upcoming meeting, of its potential to shape their destiny.

Swallowing in anticipation, the being turned their head, casting their gaze toward the blurred outline of the nearest town, several miles along the shore. It was an elevated settlement, upon solid cliffs that overlooked the vast and timeless sea. Very faint smudges of light could only just be seen as the village welcomed the evening by lighting numerous outdoor lanterns.

What mysteries awaited there, in that humble town? Would they be welcoming? Curious? Friendly? How often did they dance? Was it fun? What lessons could the people there-the humans-teach?

_And how much longer am I going to have to wait?_

Ariel sighed, excitement bubbling within her stomach. The young mermaid had agreed to meet the great Witch of the Northern Seas here, just after sunset. After a particularly harsh argument with her over-protective father, the noble King of the Sea, Triton, the youngest mermaid princess was desperate for help. Help to prove her father wrong, to prove there was a potential for benevolence in all living creatures. To prove that humans were not mindless and barbaric fish-eating monsters.

Just how did she intend to prove this? By becoming a human herself, to mingle with them, talk to them. Reach out to the goodness in their souls. It was a drastic plan of action, she knew, but her father was so hopelessly stubborn. He never listened to Ariel's arguments, to her ideas about the world above the waves. To King Triton, there was only one explanation, only one answer: humans were evil. Plain and simple. But Ariel was of the age now, having recently turned sixteen, to realize that not all was plain and simple. Not anymore.

So, she had met with the mysterious Sea Witch in secret. Rumor had led her to believe that the witch's powers were the only magic strong enough to transform a mermaid into a human. Apart from the sacred Trident of the Royal Family of course, which belonged to her father. Not that Triton would ever commit such blasphemy with the treasure of his ancestors, said to possess the power of Poseidon himself…

At last, Ariel spotted a break in the water, as the large figure of the Sea Witch emerged. Head first, the creature rose out of the sea slowly, ominously, as if enjoying the dramatic entrance.

This overweight semi-squid of ill repute, the Witch of the Northern Seas, grew an unnerving smile when she locked eyes with the mermaid princess.

Ariel felt a hint of revulsion whenever Ursula was in close proximity. Those creepy tentacles, that smarmy grin… Still, she had to make herself believe that not all the horror stories she had heard regarding the Sea Witch were true. Surely Ursula had helped numerous sea folk in need of magical intervention to their problems before, and even after, her banishment from the kingdom? Ariel guessed that she hoped to see the compassionate side of the sorceress too, just as she hoped to witness it amongst humans.

Upon the shore now, Ursula sauntered over, somehow managing to 'walk' on her tentacles. Slow and shuffling, she approached Ariel in silence. The mermaid suddenly wished to already have her human legs, if only to greet the Sea Witch at eye level. Sitting upon the sand, she was helplessly immobile out of the water.

Graciously, Ursula lowered herself to a seated position when close, sinking into the sand. Her tentacles twitched and moved every which way, almost as if they each had an individual life of their own. One even slithered around the narrowest point of Ariel's tail, as if predicting that the mermaid may attempt to escape.

Ariel met the witch's gaze evenly and tried not to flinch too obviously as the cool tentacle ensnared her.

"Good evening, princess," Ursula finally spoke, lazily, in her low husky voice. "I was afraid you'd change your mind and not show up."

Ariel carefully and slowly attempted to retract her tail from Ursula's slimy grasp. "I'm the one who's been waiting for you, Ursula."

Ursula threw her head back and cackled. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Ariel shrugged, still trying to appear as calm and unnerved as possible. "Maybe you're just late? You did say just after sunset, and I've been waiting for you since then."

The witch's violet-covered eyes trailed down to the small bag that rested at the mermaid's side. "Oooooh, what have you brought me? You'd better hope it's enough to pay for my… _services._"

"Oh?" Ariel blinked before realizing what Ursula was referring to. She plucked her bag from upon the sand before reaching inside and retrieving a stunning jeweled necklace from within. "This… this is from the royal treasury," an intense wave of guilt washed over the mermaid princess as she handed the item to Ursula.

"Oooh, shiny," Ursula cooed, holding the necklace aloft.

"And this," Ariel continued as she reached for another item within her satchel, "is from my own personal collection. Although… I don't know what it is…"

Ursula eyed the offering with contempt. It was one of Ariel's 'human' treasures that she had collected from her many explorations under the sea. This particular item was a goblet encrusted with rare jewels, possibly once belonging to human royalty.

"Bah! What do I want human junk for?"

Ariel lowered her gaze. "Well, it… it looks valuable."

Snatching the goblet roughly from the mermaid's grasp, Ursula sighed: "Well, I suppose… I could remove the gems. They are rather pretty."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ariel quickly added: "There's also one hundred sand dollars in there," the bag was thrusted toward Ursula, "I'm sorry, but it's all I have… I feel bad enough about taking the necklace from the palace…"

Ursula eyed the first item again. "This… was this your mother's?" The Sea Witch grew a smirk.

"Of course not!" Ariel snapped, frowning suddenly. "I would never give away anything belonging to her."

The sorceress held the mermaid's glare for a long moment. Then she let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose it will have to do."

Ariel's expression softened, as she let out another breath of relief.

"But, dear princess, are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't offer refunds, y'know."

Almost immediately, Ariel nodded with conviction. Ursula tutted, feigning concern. Princess Ariel of Atlantica, youngest daughter of King Triton himself, was either the bravest mermaid the witch had ever met, or the craziest.

_The precious thing wants to be human. How utterly ridiculous! Oh I'll make your wish come true, sweetie, I can guarantee you that…_

Ariel's excitement was reaching bubbling point again. "So how long can you make me a human for?" She suddenly asked.

Ursula appeared to think for a long moment, contemplating the possibilities. Finally she answered: "One year."

Ariel's sapphire-blue eyes grew large with shock. "Wait… what? A year? A whole… _year_? Isn't that…"

"One year, precisely. Take it or leave sweet cakes." The Sea Witch sneered.

"But…" Ariel trailed off, her gaze drifting to the distant human town far along the shore. A year was far too long! She had wished for several days, maybe a week… But a year? She could not tell her father where she was going… or why… Ariel did not wish to be separated from her family and friends for twelve long months.

The mermaid's shoulders slumped, and Ursula sensed she may reject the deal_. Time to sweeten it up a bit…_

"Come now, it won't be so bad," Ursula began in a dismissive tone, and Ariel's gaze returned to hers. "I'll even throw in some bonus gifts! Like… this!" The Sea Witch snapped her fingers, and practically out of thin air, conjured a shining hand mirror, encrusted with gold-colored seashells.

Ariel gasped in awe, reaching out to claim the mirror, which had instantly enamored the mermaid with its beauty and magical properties.

"No ordinary mirror, I assure you," Ursula began to explain. "It can show you anything you want to see… you need only ask it."

"Really? Anything?" Ariel stared at her reflection in the mirror's polished glass. "So… I can check on my father, and my sisters? To see if they're alright?"

"Precisely," the Sea Witch nodded. Noticing Ariel's enchantment with the gift, Ursula allowed herself to grow a smug grin.

"And this," the powerful sorceress clicked her fingers once more, magically conjuring another item, this one a shimmering purple flower. Plucking the stem out of midair as it somehow hovered there, Ursula began to explain its use. "This is going to bloom for one year from today, exactly. The petals will fall off as your time as a human comes closer to its end."

"So…" Ariel gently retrieved the mystical glowing flower with a trembling hand, "so, I'll know how much time I have? Before I can come home?"

Ursula nodded once more. "Mmm hmm. Bright girl, aren't you?"

Ariel was not aware of the note of underlying malice in Ursula's deep voice, as the mermaid was now transfixed on the silky purple rose-like flower. She had seen them before, during her many explorations for human treasures, growing in dark crevices upon the ocean's floor. They were known as the sea-rose, and usually glowed dully, as this one did, although Ariel was not sure if they were normally capable of being suspended in midair as she had witnessed of hers.

With magical mirror in one hand and enchanted sea-rose in the other, Ariel glanced back up at Ursula, reluctance still evident in her eyes.

_A year… it's such a long time…_

Ursula could sense the deal eluding her again. She had to think quickly. Raising a tentacle to Ariel's left shoulder, the Sea Witch offered: "How about this? If you can find a human to love, one that truly loves you too, you can remain human—permanently."

The mermaid's eyes grew wide again. Ursula bit her bottom lip, hoping to convince Ariel that this was a wonderful bargain. _She's a teenager, don't they all want adventure and romance? C'mon, girl._

"I… why would I…" Ariel stammered, not knowing how to reply.

"Oh come on," Ursula encouraged in a light-hearted tone. "Doesn't Daddy think humans aren't even capable of feeling? Wouldn't that be a great way to prove him wrong?"

"I… maybe," Ariel shrugged. Could it be possible? Finding a human that might… _love _her?

"Besides, everyone knows that the only thing stronger than my magic is Daddy's Trident," the magical manipulator continued. "If you DO want to visit your old home and family and all, I'm sure he can change you back!"

"Yeah… he could…" Ariel's answer was barely audible. Her head suddenly swam with notions of exotic romance, of learning the ways of the human world, of venturing where no mermaid had ever before…

Wanting to press the matter, Ursula leaned forward. Her face was only inches from the mermaid's. "So... do we have a deal?"

Her face suddenly a mask of seriousness, Ariel straightened her posture, looked directly into Ursula's eyes, and sharply nodded once.

* * *

Ursula was livid. How in all of the deep, blue sea had that mermaid princess returned, after all this time, alive and unharmed?

Her pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, were often sent to gather information regarding the state of affairs in Atlantica in Ursula's stead, and had recently returned with the impossible news.

Apparently Atlantica was now in a collective mood of joy, hope and celebration, for after an unexplained absence of several months over a year, the youngest daughter of King Triton was soon to return home. Sebastian, the composer crab of King Triton's court, had re-appeared after the same lengthy absence to inform his King that Ariel was safe, happy and well.

Ursula had enjoyed King Triton's misery and heartbreak over his precious youngest daughter's mysterious disappearance. Her sisters too, as well as the general population of Atlantica, had all been in an unofficial state of mourning up until the missing crustacean had returned. At first, Triton had ordered that every inch of the massive ocean be searched for any clues of Ariel's whereabouts, but as time drifted mercilessly onward, he had lost hope of ever seeing her again. He believed that, for her to be gone so long, could only mean one thing: Ariel was dead. Never coming back. Triton never expressed this conclusion aloud, fearing any hope Ariel's sisters or the denizens of his Kingdom had of seeing the mermaid princess ever again would be crushed, as his own hopes had.

But now, hope and happiness _had_ returned to the Kingdom. Flotsam had mentioned something about a royal wedding too, but Ursula was too shocked and furious to hear any more. She could have spit up sea slugs!

_What in the…? How is that foolish girl even ALIVE? She should be dead, either at the hands of those disgusting humans, or from lack of seawater once she became a mermaid again… depending on where she went…_

Ursula slammed both of her fists down. She assumed Ariel would have not lasted long as a human, since the naive mermaid had known very little about the world above the sea. And of course, those _**humans**_…

Ironically the Sea Witch agreed with Triton's sentiments regarding human beings. On a rare journey to the surface to collect particular items to power her magical spells, Ursula had witnessed a human ship fire large, heavy balls at another nearby ship, before sailing close enough to board the target of their attack. These aggressive humans then slaughtered the inhabitants of the wrecked ship; men, women, even the children. They had shown no mercy. And for what? A few human trinkets? Disgusted but hardly surprised, Ursula had then silently retreated below the waves, not wishing to remain above sea level any longer.

Yes, humans were monsters, heartless killing machines… she had witnessed that herself. So how did the foolish princess survive a whole year among them? And where had she been for the last couple of months, after the spell had been due to end? If she was already a mermaid again, why not return earlier?

Flotsam and Jetsam had not heard the entire details of Ariel's situation, and Ursula knew she must gather more information as quickly as possible.

_So where the heck are you, princess?_

It did not make any sense. The Sea Witch could not fathom how this scenario had come to be.

Suddenly, her heavily made-up eyes widened in realization. _Unless…_

No. That was ridiculous! Could Ariel still be human, waiting somewhere up above the sea to be reunited with her father? His Trident could return her to her mermaid form, after all. How else was she going to return home to Atlantica?

But that would mean… Ursula shook her head, scowling. Had Ariel somehow managed to find a human who loved her? What an insane prospect! Humans were not capable of 'love', or any similar feelings… were they? Those **monsters**?

_Why did I have to add that last part to the spell? It was never supposed to actually happen! Ariel was supposed to be gone forever, Triton a miserable shell of his former self, and I… I would bide my time until he was at his weakest, for the right moment to seize the throne!_

And now some _**human**_, not to mention that trampy little mermaid princess too, had ruined Ursula's dream. Soon Atlantica would be a happy, carefree place again, and the mere thought of that made the sinister sorceress utterly nauseous.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursula suddenly exploded, snapping the underling eels to attention as they floated nearby. "Go back to Atlantica this instant! I want to know every detail about Ariel's miraculous return! Where she has been, when exactly she will come home… _everything_!"

Nodding in unison, the twin eels hastily swam out of their master's lair, not wishing to incur her volatile wrath.

* * *

The snow was falling gently now, the wind had softened to but a whisper. Just a little while ago, a vicious blizzard had raged, covering land and building in a fresh blanket of white.

Several tiny snowflakes drifted to peaceful rest upon the bowed head of a broken young woman. Slumping over the railing of the balcony adjoined to Ariel's bedroom, Belle stared, unblinking, at nothing in particular. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks tear-stained. She tried desperately to keep her mind vacant of meaningful thoughts, for reality was too crushing to contemplate. Entertaining its existence could only lead her into oblivion, unable to cope.

But it was all too fresh, too raw, to avoid. Soon the memories of horrified screams ambushed her. Tightly shutting her eyes, Belle helplessly placed her hands over her ears.

First, it was Ariel, screeching in agony as a knife pierced her side. Then Gaston, bellowing in terror as he plummeted to his doom.

And it had all been her fault. She had inadvertently caused Gaston to trek here, hoping to catch Ariel, the rumored mermaid, and her talking sea creature friends. The mirror Ariel had entrusted to her had been the only way to prove her father's story true, so he would escape incarceration at the insane asylum. Or so Belle had thought.

Instead, Gaston seized the mirror and ordered for Maurice and Belle to be locked up regardless. Fortunately, it did not take them long to escape. There was no way she would allow anything bad to happen to Ariel and her friends, and Belle did manage to reach the castle in time to halt Gaston's plan.

But then…

Relieved that Ariel was safe, and perhaps after spending so much time alone together, Belle had allowed her emotions to overcome her, and welcomed Ariel's kiss with uninhibited passion.

And Gaston had seen them. In a manner of seconds, he had ruthlessly stabbed Ariel, before falling off the balcony to his own death.

_No. He didn't fall. __**I pushed**__ him. I killed him. I'm… a murderer…_

Belle was too frightened to open her eyes now. Hunched over the same balcony Gaston had plunged from, she feared she would glimpse his broken, bloodied body far below, now that the weather had cleared considerably.

Nor could she turn around; an even worse vision awaited her there. Belle had, as carefully as possible, carried Ariel inside to the familiar comfort of her bed. And there, Ariel had spoken her last words and taken her last breath, dying only moments after Gaston inflicted the knife injury. She lay there still, pale, motionless, her blood soaking the silken bed sheets beneath her cooling body.

Her mermaids' tail had returned upon her death, not that it mattered. Belle had only gazed in surprise at the dull scales for a brief moment before succumbing to her intense grief once more. At some point, Sebastian and the others had left Belle alone with the body of their princess in peace, probably unable to witness the deceased mermaids' form any longer.

Eventually, too, Belle could no longer fathom being with the one she loved in this state, and had mindlessly trudged back outside and over to the fateful balcony.

And now, Belle could not stop herself from feeling the growing desire to throw herself over that same balcony railing. Ariel was gone. The townsfolk would label her a murderer, and want her to be punished accordingly. What did Belle have left to live for?

No energy was forthcoming to aid her leap, however. The young woman felt utterly drained, emotionally and physically. Perhaps, as it was still wintry, especially once the night fell, if she waited here long enough, hypothermia could claim her. She would not have to think about anything anymore, not her lost love whom she failed to protect, nor the fact that she had killed a man.

But as she pondered her fate, a small spark lit within Belle's mind. _No… I can't… Papa needs me… and Cheeky…_

Mustering all of her effort to sigh, Belle quashed the notion of suicide. It would be selfish; she could not burden her father with such grief. She would have to find a way to cope beyond her own misery and guilt.

Soon, another calming idea dawned upon her; perhaps she could find the strength to return Ariel to her ocean home. Belle felt she owed that much; the creatures, too, would be grateful for the gesture, and for help finding their way back to the sea.

_Ariel… I love you… it's the least I could do…_

Suddenly, a whisper roused Belle from her bittersweet musings. Her dreary eyes sprang open, as she tried to determine where the voice had come from.

'_Belle… Belle…'_

It was a woman's voice, soft, inviting. Somehow, it sounded as if it were emanating from over the balcony's side, just below the puzzled Belle.

'_Je vous adore…'_

Cautiously, Belle peered over the railing's edge. Instead of seeing the castle's exterior as she believed she would, a mysterious swirling mist greeted her disbelieving eyes.

This mist shimmered, sparkling with an unknown magical quality. It was just below Belle's gaze, seeming to expand now, threatening to engulf her…

'_Belle… Je vous adore… ma cherie…'_

Belle could not help but grow a weary smile. She knew that voice… it spoke in such a loving tone…

Full of hope, she whispered back: "Ariel…?"

Somehow, she knew that was wrong; her mind and heart desperately wanted Ariel to still be alive, to return to her. The voice was familiar, but… Belle's mind was clouded, her grief so fresh. She tried to recall… upon the edges of her mind…

A slender, feminine hand slowly arose from within the mist, reaching out to tenderly cup Belle's cheek.

'_Ma cherie… please don't cry…_'

The hand felt so warm, so soothing. Belle closed her eyes tightly, allowing this healing touch to begin calming her shattered soul.

Again, despite her doubts, only because she wished so greatly for it to be so, Belle whispered: "Ariel…"

Without warning, the hand roughly seized her throat, somehow growing thicker, coarser. Belle was too taken by surprise to react, as her eyes opened wide in alarm.

The voice spoke again, but it was louder now, and sounding very different from before. It was deeper, huskier, with snide undertones. "Are you so **obsessed** with that mermaid that you've forgotten the voice of your own _mother_?"

Belle gasped, before reaching up with her hands to try and loosen the mysterious assailants' grip. Unexpectedly, and to Belle's horror, several tentacles, black as inky night, swiftly emerged from the mist also. They wrapped around the mortified woman's hands, her torso, her hips, restricting her movement.

The human hand, now pudgy and forceful, continued to squeeze Belle's throat.

"You're a killer, just like the rest of them!" This now sinister-sounding voice snarled. "A **monster**! You don't deserve to _**live**_!"

With a cackle that sent shivers down the struggling Belle's spine, the evil creature hauled the incapacitated woman over the balcony with a mighty tug of their tentacles.

Belle braced herself to fall, still lodged in this beast's appendages.

_Perhaps they're right… I do… deserve it_…

Instead of heavily crashing onto the bricks and stone of the decrepit castle, Belle was shocked by the sensation of plunging headfirst into deep water.

Unable to move, she still resisted against the creature's binding tentacles. Her eyes wide, Belle searched for the face of her would-be killer in the murky depths, but she could only decipher a large blur of two arms and six visible tentacles.

One hand still clenched her throat, several tentacles squeezed her body. Being underwater, Belle could not even open her mouth to plead for her life. Not that it would have helped.

Drowning, helplessly fighting a losing battle to stay conscious and subsequently alive, Belle felt her mind growing hazy. Soon she stopped fighting against the creature's relentless grip.

In the swirling, salty blackness she thought she heard the tentacled-one's gravelly voice speak one last time:

"Good night, Beautiful Monster…"

* * *

Next time: King Triton _finally_ appears.


	2. Chapter 2

Two things I forgot to mention last time: 1. This takes place pretty much straight after the first one ended and 2. Unfortunately I was distracted from my love of Ariel and Belle by the Kigo behemoth, but now I am back where I belong. And doing more art of them again too!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Meet the (Mer)Parent"**

The growing light of pre-dawn filtered through the uncovered windows of the humble cottage bedroom, banishing the night's stifling darkness. Two human forms and one feline occupied the makeshift double bed that owned the majority of the room's space, created by pushing two single beds close together.

Abruptly one of the human residents of the bed sat bolt upright in shock, their eyes opening widely, their mind awakening, although only to a state of confusion and fright.

Reflexively, Belle's hand shot up to her throat as she gasped. The dream—no, the **nightmare**—had been so vivid, she had felt as if she had been truly drowning.

After a few steady, calming breaths, Belle allowed herself to relax a little. It had only been the trickery of her overactive subconscious. It was not real. She was not underwater, struggling to breathe as tentacles coiled crushingly around her body. She was alive. All was peaceful.

Worried, she glanced to her side, hoping her sudden movements had not disturbed Ariel's sleep. But the younger woman was still resting serenely, hugging her pillow tightly, overflowing auburn hair half-covering her face.

Cheeky had moved one of his ears and opened his eyes fleetingly, but quickly settled again, snuggling back into his beloved master's legs.

Belle gazed at Ariel for a long moment, a smile of relief mixed with adoration growing upon her lips. Eventually, her eyes shifted to the bedroom window, where the dull light of the sun's distant approach had begun to permeate the darkened room.

After enduring such a realistic and disturbing dream, Belle doubted she would be able to return to any semblance of restful slumber. Slowly, quietly, she emerged from underneath the beds' covers, hoping not to perturb the two remaining there.

This was rather difficult regarding the smallest sleeper, as he glanced up again when he felt his leg-shaped pillow slip away.

"Sorry, Cheeky boy," Belle whispered sincerely, before standing carefully. Wooden floorboards tended to creak at the most inopportune times…

The now wide-awake cat glared at his master for a brief moment, before rising for a full-body stretch. Deeming it too early to accompany Belle wherever she may be heading, Cheeky then took all of two paw-sized steps to press himself against Ariel's legs instead.

Belle playfully rolled her eyes at the feline. "Typical."

Glad that at least Ariel seemed oblivious to any goings-on, as the other human had continued sleeping uninterrupted, Belle exhaled a breath she did not realize she had been holding, before silently creeping out of the room.

All seemed still as she stealthily shuffled from the living room through to the kitchen, with no obvious signs that her father, Maurice, was already up and about. Belle guessed he was either sound asleep in his own bedroom, although she could not currently hear his trademark snoring, or in the basement which he had claimed as his invention workshop.

The ageing Maurice still often worked late into the night or early hours of the morning on his latest contraption, even having established a temporary bed there so he would not have to move too far away from his work in case he awoke with sudden inspiration. Although proud of her father's work ethic and mechanical genius, Belle was not as approving of Maurice's tendency to forgo a good night's sleep for the sake of his current projects, or the fact that he sometimes forgot about mealtimes altogether. Luckily he had such a diligently caring daughter to cook for him and remind him to eat properly!

As she opened the heavy oak door that separated their cottage from the outside world as inconspicuously as she could, Belle felt instantly refreshed by the salty sea air that rushed at her. It was arguably a tad chilly to venture out wearing only her sky-blue nightgown, but Belle did not care. She wanted to clear her mind, go for a relaxing shoreline stroll, banish the intense unease she felt when remembering her nightmare.

It had been a wonderful coincidence that they had found this quaint, isolated and newly vacated cottage by the sea; Belle did not want to have to live in the heart of the nearby town, Ariel even more reluctant to do so, as the newly transformed human had encountered unsavory people there, lessening her eagerness to understand and possibly befriend them. She would journey there if absolutely necessary, though, for Belle or Maurice's sake, but otherwise, Ariel was determined to mingle with other humans as little as possible, at least until they proved themselves kind and trustworthy.

Maurice was just happy to have a tranquil setting for his work, and the company of his beloved only child with him, regardless of what country he was in or the questionable scruples of the residents in the nearest town. Occasionally he had braved the sea for an invigorating swim since settling here, and this, along with the significant trek from their former home in another country, had caused him to lose a little excess weight, much to his ever-worrying daughter's delight.

Belle understood whole-heartedly why Ariel avoided accompanying her to town, and only wished for Ariel to feel safe and protected. So she usually went alone, riding Philippe most days, who enjoyed trotting back and forth along the sand immensely. Ariel was reluctant to go into too much detail regarding her time spent in that nearby establishment, and Belle was not eager to ask any questions that may make her companion uncomfortable. She did not mind the task of going to town by herself, but did not engage the locals any more than what was necessary.

But… if Belle let her mind wander too much, she could not help but try and determine who it was, or who they were, that had treated Ariel so badly? The baker? He had a grumpy disposition. The blacksmith? He seemed to like leering at young women… The older women in town with the tendency to gossip? Would they have snidely insulted Ariel for an apparent lack of intelligence, when she was only a mermaid trying to learn the ways of the exotic human world? This line of thought would only lead to Belle becoming angry, to want to seek out those that caused the suffering and somehow punish them… But that was pointless. She did not want to stoop to their level. So, Belle deemed it best to go about her business as quickly as possible, buying or bartering for food and other such necessities, before promptly returning home. Naturally the villagers already found the foreigner aloof and odd, but this was no surprise. By now, Belle was well used to being an outcast.

Sighing, Belle absent-mindedly kicked some sand as she casually strolled along the shore. They had only settled here a couple of weeks ago, but when Belle was in town, it felt just like she was back in her home village in France. Although, nowadays she was more purposefully distant, instead of managing it by accident before. It was frustrating, disheartening… why could people be so condescending, so selfish, so… small-minded…

Taking a deep breath, Belle shook her head gently before sitting heavily upon the sand. Why was she becoming so agitated? She may not even have to venture to town today. Sure, she was irate at the nameless ones who had contributed to Ariel's suffering, when the brave ex-mermaid had ventured to town, just beyond a year ago… and it did remind Belle so much of her previous provincial home…

But life was so much better now! She had found a kindred spirit in Ariel, for one matter, someone to share her life, adventures, and knowledge with. Someone who still found her bad jokes amusing, her random clumsiness endearing. Someone who had felt so different, and alone, just as Belle had…

Maurice had been so wonderfully understanding about everything, including the snap decision to move to another country, and near the ocean. He had not discussed the nature of his daughter's relationship with another woman in detail, but he knew that Belle was in love. But it did not matter to him, she was still the same quirky and caring girl she had always been, and Maurice loved his daughter unconditionally, no matter what. He had quickly grown to care for Ariel too, like she was a second daughter, almost.

Living so closely to the beach too, was indescribably lovely. Not just for herself, as she had never experienced life outside of provincial France before, but because of how happy it made Ariel to be here, despite memories of that nearby town.

Belle sighed again, before lying down upon the sand, her hands clasped together in front of her chest, her weary eyes gazing up at the brightening sky. Perhaps it was her dream that had made her so anxious. Belle knew it was but a dream, or rather, a nightmare, but it had all been so dramatic, so miserable, so… full of death.

She closed her eyes, trying to ease her mind by focusing on the sound of the lapping waves. Belle had dreamt about the balcony episode before. Many times. She knew partly the recurrence of such a dream must be because of her harboring feelings of guilt regarding Gaston's death. Even though she knew, in her clearer waking hours, that it was not entirely her fault. It _had _been an accident. She had not meant to kill him… Even after what he had done to Ariel… so callously… and he had seemed poised to attack Belle next. So it could have been deemed self-defense, also…

And Ariel… remaining lifeless… Belle guessed it was the subconscious manifestation of her greatest fear. Losing Ariel. Especially after only just having found one another… It was such an intensely crippling feeling, that raw, unbridled grief. Perhaps Belle kept dreaming it too because she had already felt it. Ariel had actually died, in her arms nonetheless. But she had miraculously revived, unlike in the dream's version of events. And Belle treasured every day, every moment, with the young former mermaid, and knew she would never feel any different.

It had all been so bewildering, so confusing. Until Ariel had, eventually, explained the nature of the magical spell that had transformed her into a human. She had not told Belle about who had cast this spell, or for what price, or why she had wished to become human in the first place. Belle could only guess that Ariel was still not entirely comfortable discussing it, perhaps she harbored her own emotions of guilt and remorse… But, at least now it was understood, somewhat, why Ariel had been resurrected on that fateful day back at the abandoned castle in the French countryside.

Unbelievably it was because of Belle herself that Ariel was still amongst the living, and still human. But Belle could not care less about her role in the events, she wished for no accolades. All that mattered to her was that Ariel was indeed still alive, still with her, making Belle's own life worth living.

Yes, Belle had often dreamed about the balcony incident, and Ariel's death. But one aspect of her recent nightmare was new, never having entered her subconscious world before. Belle blinked her alarmed eyes open as she suddenly remembered… tentacles.

Writhing, squishy, crushing tentacles. _Ugh. Weird. Maybe I shouldn't have had that second glass of wine after dinner…_

Perhaps it was the wine, or her new locale by the sea… when Belle had learned of Ariel's mermaid heritage, she had joked about not being fond of creatures with tentacles. Did it have something to do with that?

Belle shrugged to herself, closing her eyes again. She would not worry too much about the appearance of a strange tentacle monster in the realm of her dreams. She knew the mind, and more particularly the subconscious, could be a bizarre place.

She focused instead on positive thoughts now, of pleasant memories shared with Ariel back at the castle, or since… and wondered what adventures and happiness awaited them in the future.

Calmed by those helpful thoughts and the serene sounds of the ocean, Belle soon drifted into a light doze, and no nightmares were to disturb her this time.

* * *

The sun's warming rays were just peeking above the horizon when Ariel awoke. Not that the unfortunate girl had awoken naturally, but rather from the wet but rough sensation of Cheeky licking her face.

As she sat up, yawning, Cheeky began to purr instead as if to say 'good morning' or perhaps 'took you long enough to wake up'.

"What? Hasn't Belle fed you already?" Ariel asked sleepily, absent-mindedly stroking the cat's head. "Or are you just in an affectionate mood? Well, you're nearly _always_ in an affectionate mood…"

As her senses focused, Ariel noticed the empty bed beside her. Not that Belle's absence was particularly unusual, as she was an early riser. Perhaps she had errands to run in town? But, oddly, Ariel could not smell any breakfast cooking, or coffee brewing. Belle always had a large mug of the tasty caffeine beverage upon awakening, regardless of her day's agenda.

Cheeky suddenly jumped from Ariel's bed onto the nearby windowsill, startling the young woman out of her thoughts. As if he could read the redheaded girl's mildly concerned mind, Cheeky informed with a curt '_Mieh_' that he could see his master outside, slumbering on the beach.

Not that Ariel understood his feline language. Still, she peered outside in interest, curious as to what the cat was staring intently at.

There was Belle, quite a distance away, sprawled out and snoozing upon the sand. "Why is she sleeping out there?" Ariel wondered aloud. Cheeky answered by beginning to purr once more.

Ariel suddenly smiled before springing off the bed with enthusiasm. "I'll surprise her and Maurice by making the coffee this morning!" She informed Cheeky, who would have worn a doubtful expression were his feline features capable. "I know it's going to be better than last time," Ariel continued, half to herself, half to a following Cheeky as she left the bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen. "Belle said it was fine, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't very impressed… she just didn't want to hurt my feelings…"

Cheeky leapt up onto the small, round table in the center of the cozy kitchen as easily as any cat could, despite his senior age. He watched with passive impatience as Ariel began to prepare the morning brew. _How about feeding me first_? The cat silently pleaded.

But Ariel was too concerned with concocting the perfect coffee to heed Cheeky's breakfast concerns. "Hmm, was it… more sugar and less milk, or… more milk and less sugar?"

Cheeky sat down on his furry haunches, doubting he would be fed anytime soon.

* * *

In her strange state of being half asleep, but somehow vaguely aware of her surroundings, Belle found it odd when she suddenly heard a male voice calling out her name.

It was not her father's, she knew that much. But what other man would currently be speaking to her? It sounded familiar, yet somehow distant.

_Am I dreaming again? What now_…

A large shadow enveloped her form as she lay upon the warming sand. Was it Philippe? Had he seen her dozing here, and cantered over to greet her? But what of the voice? Philippe could not talk, at least not in the human language…

In her mind's haze, Belle deciphered an annoyed "_Geez mon_!" Wait, it was Sebastian then? Why was she dreaming about the diminutive crab? And that imposing presence looming over her; had Sebastian grown enormous since she had last seen him? Strange, his voice did not sound any deeper… surely it would be, if he had become larger…

A pincer prodded her cheek before the voice let out in a huff, "Wake up already! Dis is getting embarrassing!"

Abruptly, Belle's eyes sprang open, and she could clearly see Sebastian only inches from her face, as her head lay on its side upon its sandy pillow. He was his regular size, no bigger than a wine glass. He was glaring at her with a mixture of anxiety and impatience in his eyes.

"Huh? Wha? Sebastian…?" Belle murmured, wondering indeed why the crab was here, and seemed angry with her. Then again, he had always had a short temper…

_Wait a minute, what's Sebastian doing here? Hadn't he gone back to Ariel's home under the sea… and… to see her father or something?_

"_Ahem._"

A new, different male voice attempted to gain Belle's attention as she stared vacantly at the crustacean in her dazed state.

This voice obviously belonged to the large shadow which now covered her, shielding the sun from her… which meant they had to be… in the water?

Belle scrambled upright in an instant, suddenly very much awake. She stared in awe at the being before her. He was a muscular, older man… no, _**mer**_man… with flowing facial hair and a sharp, piercing gaze. A simple yet elegant crown sat upon his head, and in his right hand he tightly gripped a large, golden, fork-like weapon.

Somehow, this stranger was familiar to Belle… her mind flashed back for a split second to a portrait painting she had discovered back at the castle… but all she could manage in reply at this time was a confused squeak. "_Buh_?"

"It took you long enough to wake up," Sebastian scolded, but Belle was not listening to the crab. This merman appeared incredibly strong, despite the fact he was obviously not young, and his weapon looked powerful too… Belle swallowed hard, feeling foolishly intimidated.

"May I present His Majesty, King Triton of Atlantica," Sebastian abruptly announced, sounding as pompous as ever.

Belle could not seem to comprehend Sebastian's words this morning. She continued to stare at the now introduced King Triton, sitting rigidly upright upon the soft sand.

Finally, Sebastian noticed the woman's evident unease. "Relax, mon. He's not going to bite, y'know."

To Belle's relative relief and Sebastian's surprise, King Triton burst into hearty laughter. "A merman, taking a bite out of a human? Sebastian, dare I say you were land bound for too long, hmmm?"

Sebastian merely shrugged, and although King Triton seemed amiable currently, Belle could still only manage an incoherent "Huh?"

A very loud, overjoyed squeal of "_Daddy_!" distracted the beach trio, as they all turned to witness Ariel drop two mugs of coffee in shock before racing over to them. Despite the absurdity of such a thought emerging within the current situation, Belle could not help but momentarily lament the loss of her coffee, now soaking, unsalvageable, into the sand.

Without pause, Ariel leapt into her father's waiting arms, not caring that her night clothes were to become drenched as she lunged into the sea's shallows.

"Oh, Ariel!" Triton tightly returned the embrace. "I thought… you were gone forever… that I'd never see you again…" Tears were beginning to well in the great merman's eyes as he desperately clutched his youngest daughter. "But then… Sebastian came back… and…"

Ariel pulled back, so she was able to look directly into her father's dark green eyes. Her own eyes were becoming moist too, as she attempted to blink back her own tears. "It's OK, Daddy. I'm fine… I'm… I'm so sorry…" She buried her face within his ample white beard and began to sob. "I'm sorry."

Triton struggled to regain his composure, his voice trembling slightly as he soothed: "Don't worry about that. None of that matters now. You're safe, you're alive… that's all that matters, OK?"

Ariel pulled back again, trying to smile through her tears. "OK."

"I came as soon as I could," Triton continued, his voice steadying. "After Sebastian returned, I couldn't help but share the wonderful news that you were alive with the entire kingdom…"

Ariel's eyes grew a tinge of concern. "What did everyone think? I mean, about the human thing…"

Clearing his throat, Triton answered rather quietly, "I, er, haven't explained that part yet."

His daughter could not help but lower her gaze. "Oh…"

"Well, we'll tell them in time!" The King of the Sea sounded as upbeat as he possibly could, smiling warmly at Ariel. Indeed, Triton did not care at this time that his youngest daughter had become a human, lived among them for over a year now, fraternized with them… despite his warnings and misgivings regarding the land-dwelling people. He knew in his heart that Ariel had only had pure intentions, and after believing her to be dead for so long, his hatred and mistrust of human beings seemed to melt away as he held his precious child close. The ageing merman's views of humanity had begun to mellow the instant Sebastian had returned to explain Ariel's disappearance. Well, at least, he could now make exceptions to the rule for certain upstanding, good-natured humans.

_Speaking of which_… Triton thought to himself as he tore his gaze away from his beloved daughter for the first time since they were reunited.

"I believe I have you to thank for returning my daughter safely…Belle, isn't it?"

Belle had relaxed upon witnessing the emotional reunion between father and daughter, allowing herself to smile, finding herself happy just because Ariel was. But now that Triton's attention had returned to her, Belle stiffened again, muttering only "Guh?"

Triton raised a bushy eyebrow before beckoning for Ariel to come closer so he could whisper in her ear: "From Sebastian's report, I thought Belle was an intelligent human. I'm afraid it doesn't seem that way at the moment."

Ariel could not help but giggle for a moment before whispering in reply, "Oh Daddy, she's just nervous. And probably still half asleep."

Triton chuckled quietly. "If you say so."

Ariel left her father's side and returned to the sandy shore to kneel beside an overawed Belle. "You can relax, Belle," Ariel began as she slid an arm around the stiff woman's shoulders, "Daddy knows you saved my life, so he already likes you."

Finally Belle tore her gaze away from the impressive merman and looked at Ariel, who was trying to encourage her with a gentle smile.

"Erm…" Belle slowly stood, Ariel rising along with her. Returning her eyes to meet Triton's, Belle then abruptly curtsied in her nightgown. "Forgive me, it's an honor to meet you… er, Your Majesty."

"At last, she speaks," Sebastian sighed, crossing his pincers.

"Please," Triton laughed lightly, "forgive me also. I guess I did sneak up on you sleeping there." He glanced briefly at Ariel, his daughter's attention now focused on Belle as she smiled proudly, before continuing, "It's true, Sebastian has told me everything. I, and all of Atlantica are indebted to you. You need not fear me."

Belle exhaled a very loud sigh of relief. "Uh, thank you, Your Majesty. But you don't me anything." Triton nodded in approval of her modesty. After a moment Belle began again, "And, well, the way I reacted, it's just that… I remember how wary of humans Ariel, Sebastian and the others were when I first met them, and… I thought…"

"That I was… going to blast you with my Trident?" Triton finished for her, before bursting into hearty gales of laughter.

Ariel and Sebastian joined him in his mirth, but Belle was considerably less amused. "Aha…ha ha…" she managed nervously, self-consciously scratching the back of her head.

As Sebastian let slip a jolly snort, Ariel opened her eyes and noticed the pained expression upon Belle's face. Immediately halting her own giggles, her grip firming upon Belle's tense shoulder, Ariel quietly assured: "Daddy's only kidding."

The crab still chortled, however. "Where's dat sense of humor now, mon? Da look on your face is priceless!"

Wiping away a stray tear of laughter, Triton forced himself to settle. "_Ahem_. Oh, my… I guess I haven't laughed like that… _at all_, actually… since Ariel disappeared." The mighty Sea King awarded Belle his most sincere gaze. "I hope you understand… I didn't mean to worry you."

Belle tried to smile back, shrugging her shoulders, attempting now to appear unfazed by the 'blast you with my Trident' comment. Clearly though, it was too late for such feigned nonchalance. Believing she should try and conjure something meaningful to say, Belle then opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound came out, Triton spoke again.

"Oh! Ariel… I have some wonderful news!" His eyes were now gleaming as his attention returned to his daughter. Ariel took a step back toward him, her comforting hand leaving Belle's shoulder. "Since Sebastian returned with the news you were safe and well, Atlantica has been a tidal wave of activity… Everything that was put on hold due to your disappearance has gone underway again, and, well… Attina is getting married!"

Ariel squeezed her father with another enthusiastic hug, exclaiming: "That's fantastic!"

Belle felt awkward again, shifting her bare feet restlessly upon the sand. She had no idea who Attina was, but figured they must be important to both Ariel and King Triton.

"That Duke… what was his name…" Ariel, unaware that Belle was faltering again without her assistance, began to murmur to herself, excited for her sister's impending nuptials.

"The Duke of Silver Reef," Triton reminded his daughter, and Ariel's eyes lit up.

"That's right! Attina was dating him before…" Ariel's voice softened and her eyes lowered. _Before I left_… "Uh, before…" She glanced back at Belle, who was listening intently to the father-daughter conversation, her expression one of utter confusion.

Relieved from the distraction from her current remorseful thoughts, Ariel piped up: "Attina is my oldest sister."

"Oh… OK," was all Belle managed in reply, although her perplexed state had lessened. _Of course… she told me she had sisters_…

Bemused, Sebastian climbed onto Belle's nearest foot. "Y'know, in all the time I've known you, this must have been the least you have ever said in a conversation," he whispered up at the human, wearing a cheeky grin.

Glancing down, Belle frowned a little. _What is this? 'Pick on Belle Day'_? She briefly fantasized about kicking her occupied foot out, thus sending Sebastian hurtling into the ocean. Not to be in any way harmed, of course, but to remove some of the puff from that tiny crustacean chest.

"Ariel, you **must** come home, Attina's engagement party is in three days! And everyone is eager to see you," Triton was speaking again, unable to keep the glee out of his voice. "It will be a double celebration, for you and Attina! Atlantica will party like never before!"

"Oh Daddy, that sounds wonderful but…" Ariel glanced behind her, toward Belle, again. "I… I don't want to… it should just be Attina's celebration." She still harbored tremendous guilt from allowing the Sea Witch to remove her from her underwater home, and her family, for so long. Least of all to be a human! Ariel did not feel as if her homecoming deserved a ceremony of any sort…

Misreading her reluctance, Triton smiled with a hint of cunning. "I had a feeling you would not like to come back… _on your own_." Ariel returned her gaze to her father's, who winked back at her. He then turned to face the human girl on the beach once more.

"Ariel trusts you… as does Sebastian. Belle, I too, will trust you, and warmly invite you to Atlantica to celebrate with us."

Ariel grew a beaming smile. Her guilt melted away as she entertained the thought of escorting Belle through her family's underwater kingdom. Sebastian nodded as if he had known the invitation was imminent all along. Belle however simply stared in shock, mutely pointing to herself as if to ask '_who, me_?'

Letting go of her father, Ariel lunged at Belle this time, excitedly embracing her. The force almost knocked the surprised standing woman backwards onto her rear, and Sebastian leapt off before he was sent involuntarily flying.

"Uhhh… uh… thank you… Your Majesty…" Belle managed to stammer, attempting to regain her balance.

"Daddy, you're the best!"

Triton smiled warmly at Ariel's words, and how his daughter seemed to fill almost to bursting with joy at Belle's invitation. Sebastian, safely back on the sand, placed his claws against his sides. "Now dis… _**dis**_ is going to be interesting."

* * *

Next chapter: So how does Triton explain Ariel's disappeance to the rest of their family, and Atlantica? Hint: He doesn't tell the truth (ONOES)


End file.
